Kitty no like RainFirst Time
by What'sMyMotivation
Summary: So this was a little thing I'd written forever ago. Rin worries about the weather and spends the night with Zero for the first time. fluff. Crossover between V.K. and reality (?) Zero OC, don't like don't read. friendly fire accepted, but nothing harsh please? Haters have no place here.


**WARNING! Contains massive amounts of fluff! WARNING!**

**Kitty No Like Rain/My First Time**

**(Part 2/3 of Fanfic)**

Reinette, Catherine and Zero were talking while standing in the courtyard of Cross Academy. Their topic of discussion? The weather. Why not?  
"Don't be silly." Zero said to a slightly trembling Rin. "Just look at the sky; there's hardly a gray cloud in sight, plus there's no wind to bring any in."  
"I wish it was windy." Cat complained. "It's so hot! Why, of all the times for us to visit, you all have to be suffering through a heat wave?!" She pouted.  
"And just because we don't feel any wind down _here_," Rin added, nervously glancing at the horizon. "doesn't mean there isn't any up _there. _And that doesn't mean that the wind that may just be up there isn't bringing any rain clouds!"  
Zero ruffled her hair. "The one thing that's always, and I mean _always,_ the same between America and Japan is the correctness of the weather man. Just because he said there was a -what, 25%?- chance of rain, doesn't mean you have to start shaking." Zero laughed.  
Suddenly, as if _just_ to prove Zero wrong, the sky darkened and 'the floodgates of heaven opened' and it started pouring down rain.  
Cat squealed and tried to cover her head. "Kitty doesn't like rain!" she mewled and started heading toward the dorm doors.  
Rin looked after her and said "No Catherine, it's '_Catty_' doesn't like rain." and laughed, slightly swaying in the downpour. Then, as if to smite her too, there was a flash of light, then a loud **BOOM!** of thunder.  
Now it was Rin's turn to squeal, then she quickly gripped the front of Zero's shirt and buried her head in his chest. Zero glanced at the dorm window and saw Cat inside wringing out her hair and making the 'D'aww!' face she always made when she thought Zero and Rin were being cute. Zero quickly scowled at her and then looked down at the trembling Rin he had attached to his shirt. He took the mini umbrella Rin had dangling from her elbow and opened it over the two of them.  
They had just made it to the door when there was another **BOOM! **of thunder and Rin's grip on him became tighter. As he brought her inside, Zero leaned his head down on Rin's and whispered "Would you like to stay with me tonight? I'm sure you'll feel safer, plus, no matter how bad the storm is, I can barely hear it from my room."  
Zero barely heard her whispered "Okay" -but he did- and took her upstairs to get her PJ's and uniform for the next day, with Cat making her 'D'aww!' face as she watched them leave.

Up in his dorm room, Zero had already changed into his pj pants and was sitting on the bed, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor as he waited for Rin to finish in the bathroom. How long does a girl take in the bathroom anyway? He'd heard her start the shower as soon as she'd entered the bathroom. That was about half an hour ago.

Storming over to the bathroom door, he called in "Hurry up, will ya?! Just cause I've got my own bathroom doesn't mean you need to take an hour!"

"Well sorry if I'm trying to relax!" he heard Reinette call back in that singsong voice she uses when she's annoyed.

The sound of the shower stopped and, after a few moments of silence, Zero heard a squeak and a thud. Just as he gripped the doorknob Rin called out "I'm okay! I just slipped getting out." a pause. "You know it's safer to have a towel laid out on the floor so that the water doesn't get under your feet."

Zero laughed. "Yeah, but I've never needed it. Only you would slip getting out of the shower." His hand on the knob relaxed and he slid down the wall to sit on the ground next to the door.

Another few moments passed and, after a bit of muttering, Rin _finally_ came out of the bathroom, her uniform and towels clutched in her arms. Walking carefully, her feet and legs still a little damp, she walked over to the hamper next to the main door and dropped the bundle with a 'thump' into the basket and turned towards Zero.

He glanced over her attire. She was wearing what looked like the cami and under-shorts most girls wore under their uniforms.

With a 'hump', Rin crossed her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "What?" She barked, the coil of nervousness in her stomach making her tense. "I didn't have anything to change into." She looked down, watching water droplets roll down her leg.

Zero cleared his throat and stood up, briskly walking over to his closet (chest of drawers?) and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an old tee-shirt. He tossed them over to Rin. "Here." He muttered. "You can wear these."

Rin attempted to catch the flying clothes and failed. Smiling at Zero and giggling at herself, she picked up the clothes and went back into the bathroom. Thankfully she only took about five minutes to change and walked out, giggling again. "I keep forgetting how much bigger than me you are. I'm gonna hafta try not to trip over the extra fabric." Zero harrumphed again and just pulled Rin over to the bed, her face now turning a rather bright pink.

All the while, the storm outside continued, muffled and masked by the thick walls of Zero's room and the music that was playing in the background. The only evidence of the storm were the irregular lightning flashed in the room's one window and the odd thunder clap that was just loud enough to be heard.

Rin snatched a blanket off the edge of the bed and, walking across the room, plopped down onto the couch, shivering as another bolt of lightning pierced the inky blackness of the outdoors.

Zero raised his eyebrow at Rin, who gave him a cheeky grin in response. But all bravado was lost in the woman as the thunder gave an extra loud clap and, with a small cry, sent herself burrowing into the blanket. Zero's laughter was nearly as loud as the thunder.

"Shaddup." Rin mumbled, her face planted in a pillow. Propping herself up, she glanced at the clock on Zero's desk. "Almost time for lights' out." she noted, and, just as she spoke, everything went dark: the lights, the stereo, everything.

"Wow." Rin said, blinking. "You boys are pretty thorough when it comes to lights' out." She laughed -until another clap of thunder sent her back into her burrow.

Zero walked over to where Rin was quivering under the covers and picked her up, as if she were nothing more than a large dog, rather than a 5'4'' 135lb teenage girl.

She squeaked and flailed about, nearly socking Zero in the jaw. Zero merely tightened his grip on her, trying to hold her still, and just rolled his eyes. Walking back across the room, he gently tossed her on the bed, climbing in after her.

"What are you doing?!" Rin asked shrilly.

Zero stopped moving and answered calmly "Did you think I would make you sleep on the couch? Do I look that mean?"

Rin shook her head, trembling from the hectic combination of the storm raging outside and Zero's proximity. "No." She thought for a moment. "So, you're going to take the couch?" the thought calmed her tremors.

Zero scoffed. "Do you want me to be able to move in the morning? That couch has the _worst_ support I have ever felt!"

The butterflies returned to Reinette's stomach. And they had brought their friends too. "Ahh~..." she stammered. "That's okay, don't worry about me." a shaky laugh. "I'll take the couch, I don't mind. Can't be that bad. There was this one time I-" As she rambled on, Zero was settling down next to her and, before he brought the covers up, grabbed Rin around her waist to bring her next to him.

The feel of his arm snaking around her quickly shut up her ramble and she scurried off the bed to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Zero sighed, exasperated. He nearly gave up, but there was one thing that was bugging him. "Wait a moment, Rin. Why are you getting all jittery now? Every time I see you you immediately throw yourself at me in a hug and then you barely ever let go of me. Then at lunch or when we're watching a movie you're practically sitting in my lap, purring like at kitten!" It wasn't much of an exaggeration and Rin knew it too; when they were together, she always linked their arms or held his hand. During movies she was leaning on his shoulder, sometimes even managing to sit on his legs, and humming quietly -hence the purring.

But there was something about it just being the two of them that set her nerves on fire. Most times either Cat, Ichi-kun or even Aido were with them. Standing there with his eyes locked on her, wearing his clothes, it was too much.

Rin gulped down a breath to try and settle her heart rate down. "I just... it's not... hmmm..." she thought for a moment. "It's not that it's you... rather... the fact that we're alone. At night. In the dark. Won't people start talking?" She asked, curious and trying to dodge the question at the same time.

"Oh please, since when do you care what people think? And do you really think that in a school like this couples don't try to spend nights together?" Rin gulped again. Did he just say they were a couple? Not that she minded, hell, she'd have it no other way; it was just so hard to tell how it was with Zero.

"But then again," he continued, nearly oblivious to her mental arguing. "Just about every girl here is obsessed with someone from the Night Class, so there isn't much of that. Hell, even Catherine's obsessed with Kuran."

Reinette laughed. "I think you've got it backwards there, Kiryu." Rin inwardly smirked at the pout he pulled when she used his last name. "Don't forget it was Kuran-senpai who came into Catherine's bedroom at night." she finished with a wink.

And she soon wished she hadn't brought up that little episode.

Zero's mouth stretched into a wicked grin and a malevolent glint entered his violet eyes. He crawled unto all fours upon his bed and pounced at Rin. Using -or abusing, in Rin's point of view- the gymnast-like ability he gained from his time as a Disciplinary Committee member, he snatched her around the waist, tumbling them both unto the ground, Zero balanced above her. Grin morphing into a smirk he leaped up, tossing Rin over his shoulder to balance there like a sack of rice. (Yup. Rice. Not potatoes. Rice.)

"Zero." Rin gasped, kicking her legs, the extra pants leg length falling past her foot. "Zero!" she cried with more vigor, "put me down _this instant!_"

"So you can run away again?" Zero scoffed, climbing onto the bed, shuffling Reinette's position so that she was clutched to his chest, he smoothly slipped them both under the comforter and tucked it around the two of them. As a final precaution, Zero wrapped his arms around the skinny girl's (rather agreeable) waist and just held her.

After a few moments of squirming, just to be certain that there was no way she could get out, Rin finally huffed a sigh of defeat and settled against his chest. Zero chuckled in her ear, "Is this really so bad?" Rin grumbled at him, but still nuzzled against his neck, trying to get comfortable besides the fact that she couldn't turn on her side or curl her legs. Zero laughed again. "Why did you have to make this so difficult?" he wondered aloud. Reinette just huffed again and wrapped her arms around him.

Zero was just about to nod off when he heard Rin's sleepy whisper in his ear. "It's cause it's my firs' time wif a guy. S'not mah faul ya got no sense a dign'ty." Zero allowed a final sincere smile to grace his face as he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, once she had fully awakened, the first thing Reinette did was give Zero a solid smack to the back of his head. "If you do that again," she growled -rather scarily, too. (He was so proud of her spitfire-ness.) "I _will_ set Kuran on you. Possibly Ichi too!" she shuddered and mumbled under her breath, "I can understand why Cat was so terrified that night."


End file.
